Hold on to Forever
by xXTheOtakuFaeryXx
Summary: "Whenever I close my eyes and imagine myself two years from now, no matter what I do, I can't imagine it without you." James and Lily had a love so deep the ocean was jealous. This is how it started. Jily oneshot


_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter._

* * *

_**Hold on to Forever**_

"Please Lily? One date, that's all I'm asking. Just one date," James Potter pleaded, walking next to his crush of seven years, one green-eyed Lily Evans. The girl in question sighed.

"Alright. But only one date, James. And don't do anything odd, alright? It's a date, not a prank party," Lily replied, looking seriously at him. James grinned, his entire face lighting up.

"Thank you," he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'll meet you in the Common Room, if that's okay." James nodded. The knowledge that the girl of his dreams was finally going on a date with him was more than okay. It was perfect.

. . . .JL.

A long, slender finger tapped the messy-haired Gryffindor on the shoulder. The nervous teen jumped before whirling around, sucking in a breath at what he saw.

The beautiful Lily Evans stood in front of him, a small smile gracing her porcelain features. Her dark red hair formed loose, silky waves, though part of it was obscured by the pure white beret perched on her head. Even from a distance, James could still smell the intoxicating scent of her hair: cinnamon and vanilla. The same smell in his Amortentia. He swallowed, avoiding her eyes and instead stared at her adorable button nose.

"Should we, ah, leave? So we have plenty of time...together...in Hogsmeade? And you look amazing," The poor boy was nearly shaking with nervousness, unwilling to mess up the day he's been waiting for. The red-headed beauty noticed, and giggled to ease the tension.

"Of course! Let's go, James. No use keeping a lady waiting," Lily winked at him with a small smile, smoothly slipping her dainty hand into his larger one. Surprised, James dazedly walked with his date all the way to the chilly Entrance Hall.

As they walked outside into the snowy winter wonderland, Lily blinked her jewel-toned eyes the color of deep green emeralds and drew her dark grey coat tighter around her. Her knitted cream scarf covered her nose at this point as she buried her face into the warmth it provided her. She turned her big eyes on James, looking up at him through her long eyelashes. James stared at her, restraining himself from kissing her right then and there. "It's a lot colder than I thought it would be," Lily said, her voice muffled by her scarf.

At this point they were nearly to the Three Broomsticks, but instead of going in, James summoned his Gryffindor courage and wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. He pulled her closer to him, drawing a startled 'eep' from his date. He put his other arm around her shoulders, forcing Lily flat against his chest and effectively keeping her warm. Lily tentatively hugged him back, relaxing into his strong embrace. She sighed contentedly, her breath hitting his chest right where his wildly beating heart was. Her hair tickled James' neck, causing him to hold her even tighter.

"If a hug represented how much I loved you, I'd hold you in my arms forever and never let go," James murmured into her hair, closing his eyes.

"What was that, James?" Lily asked, pulling away slightly.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking out loud," he smiled easily, putting Lily's curiosity to rest.

"Oh... I wish things were always like this. It's just so blissful, you know? I just forget about the war happening around us, and I know that it's there, but my mind just goes blank of all logic and reason and it's so...innocent. So even after what happened in 5th year, in a way I'm glad it happened. I'm friends with you and the rest of the Marauders, and you're the reason I feel so much lighter and happier. It's wonderful," Lily confessed, allowing a slight quirk of her lips convey her happiness, only hinting at sadness.

"We aren't out of school yet...just enjoy everything while you can," James replied, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Lily's eyes.

"If you insist," Lily's glowing green eyes took on a mischievous glint that James had rarely seen. "You're it!" She tapped him lightly in the shoulder and ran away, clearly in the mood to run around in the snow playing tag. They chased each other around Hogsmeade for a while until they wore out, then James grabbed Lily by the waist, bringing her with him as he fell onto the snow-laden ground. The pair laughed until their sides ached, grinning stupidly at each other. They emitted an air of childish innocence, untouched by the war raging around them.

James stood up, brushing the snow off of his cloak. He turned to his date and bowed, extending a hand to help her up. "May I have this dance, milady?" He asked mockingly. Lily smiled in response.

"You may," she grasped his hand and stood up, also getting rid of the snow that clung to the muggle coat she had opted to wear.

They started dancing a slow waltz, moving in a small circle near the entrance of Hogsmeade. They talked about nothing in particular, and for a while it was just the two of them. It was just James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans dancing and talking, oblivious to their red noses and rosy cheeks and numb fingers.

When their fun was over, they walked into the Three Broomsticks, cold fingers laced together. They chose a window seat and ordered two mugs of butterbeer. "You know, a few years ago, if someone told me I was going to go on a date with you and enjoy myself, I'd tell them to go to Saint Mungos," Lily laughed.

"Oh, Lils I'm hurt. I'm such a handsome and charming personality that you'd have fallen over yourself for this chance," James winked at her, feigning hurt. Lily nudged his foot with her own and gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Really? Shall we take a trip down memory lane?" She smoothly arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to start recounting a tale of their earlier school years.

"No reason to go there, is there? And I have something I have to tell you in the strictest of confidence," James interrupted hastily, looking a bit nervous. Lily leaned forward curiously.

"What's this secret that no one else can know about?" James choked on his butterbeer. He wasn't actually going to tell her anything; he just wanted to distract her. "James? Are you alright?" Lily asked, concerned.

"There wasn't actually a secret; I just didn't want you to start telling _those_ stories. But, there is…something," James blushed, staring into his half-empty mug of butterbeer.

"What is it?" Lily looked at him searchingly, hoping for a hint of what he was about to say.

James took a deep breath and met Lily's luminescent green eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend? You'll be my most prized possession. My world. My life. My everything."

"That's a big commitment. Are you sure I'm worth it?" Lily asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Positive. I'll stay with you forever. _If _you decide you want me."

"I want you."

"You have me."

"Can I keep you?"

"Forever."

"Then…absolutely," Lily answered, leaning over they table and kissing James sweetly.

. . . .JL.

"I love you. It's not because you make me happy. It's not because you make me feel special, nor because you're the sweetest person ever…it's because I just love you. And I don't need any reason for that."

"I love you too," a newly married James Potter responded.

"Prove it. Scream it to the world."

"I love you," he whispered.

"Why did you whisper it to me?" Lily asked, confused.

"Because you're my world. Remember?"

* * *

_A/N: Review? THANKS!_


End file.
